Old Friends with Similar Interests
by sudipal
Summary: Sherlock/SJA one-shot... just because. At a crime scene, Sherlock notices someone very familiar.


A/N: First time writing for Sherlock, so a little nervous.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or SJA.

* * *

Old Friends with Similar Interests

It was a brisk winter morning, and John patted himself through his coat to keep warm as he watched Sherlock inspect the dead body lying tangled among the bushes on the south side of the park, a few yards away from the main path. The scene had been cordoned off by police tape, and many civilians had gathered along the perimeter to gawk.

It was a gruesome sight, dried blood and bruises all over the body with long, deep slashes cutting him open. Sherlock was trying to determine whether or not the cuts were made by a weapon of artificial or natural material, mentally listing all the possible devices that could cause such marks. He happened to turn his head up for a brief moment with the intention of telling Lestrade something, and just for a second, he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Sherlock saw her standing with the other pedestrians, and like several of the others, she held out her mobile phone in order to take pictures of the scene. But, unlike the others, he knew she was recording events for a much more honorable purpose.

He realized that she was aware that he had seen her, for she instantly put down her phone and smiled at him.

"Sarah Jane!" Sherlock called out to her. "Won't you join us over here? You'll have a much better view."

Sarah Jane immediately dropped her phone into her purse and bent down under the police tape to join Sherlock, much to the astonishment of those of Sherlock's acquaintance.

"We can't have civilians running all over the crime scene," the nearby Sally Donovan argued to DI Lestrade. "It's bad enough you let _him_ in." She said this last part with a nod toward Sherlock.

"Sherlock wouldn't have invited her if he didn't think she could be of use," said Lestrade. Sally glared with a look of annoyance, but did not press further.

"Sarah Jane," Sherlock said grasping the woman by the shoulders and give her a peck on the cheek. "You look younger every time I see you."

"Just you wait about three years," said Sarah Jane. "When you see me then, you definitely won't believe how young I look." Sherlock raised an eyebrow in askance. "It's a long story," she explained. "And you'll understand when it happens.

"Hello, John," she greeted the blond man standing behind the consulting detective.

John blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry," he said. "Have we met?"

"No," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith."

"Dr. John Watson," he said, though she apparently already knew that. "How do you know Sherlock?"

"We've known each other for years," said Sarah Jane. "Our interests have sometimes led us toward common paths... Such as now, for instance."

"Yes," said Sherlock, pondering for a moment. "Do you think this case falls under your jurisdiction?"

"Positive," she said.

"Then my services are unnecessary," said Sherlock. "Come along, John. We're headed back to Baker Street."

"What?" asked John. "Just like that?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Sherlock.

"There's _a murder victim_ right over there," said John, indicating the body. "And now you're just going to leave without explanation?"

"That about sums up the situation," said Sherlock.

"Wait," said Lestrade. "You really are leaving?"

"There's no need for me," said Sherlock. "I would recommend that you don't dig too deeply with this one, Lestrade. You might not like the answers you find."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked the DI.

"Sherlock," Sarah Jane interjected. "Maybe I better handle this, hm?

"Inspector," Sarah Jane said, turning now to Lestrade. "What Sherlock means is that he would be very happy to help in any way he can, but even he needs assistance now and again. Although John has and will be of great help to him, in this particular case, I shall also be working alongside him due to my special expertise in such matters."

"Which is?" asked Lestrade.

"Mysteries," said Sarah Jane.

Lestrade sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Fine," he said to her.

"Good," said Sarah Jane, turning back to Sherlock and John. "Now, you boys will accompany me back to Bannerman Road. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, and the kids are in school right now."

"Need to finish before they get back?" asked John.

"No," said Sarah Jane. "We need to wait until they get back so they can help us."

John gave her a confused look, and Sherlock smiled at him. "Come on, John," he said, extending his arm for Sarah Jane to hold as they walked away. "I guarantee this will be a case that you'll never forget."


End file.
